User blog:Parax./Zelda Battlefront suggestion
Well, I've been coming up with my own idea for a non-canon Zelda game. You know how there are Battlefront-type games of popular movies/games (Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, etc.)? Well, how about a Zelda version? Possibly for the X-Box 360, Wii, and PC. Infantry Evil Hyrule Heroes Evil Hyrule Vehicles *Bulbo *Archer Tower *Horse *Deku Flower (Dekus only) Locations *Great Deku Tree **Heroes: Link, Queen Gohma *Death Mountain **Heroes: Darunia, Volvagia *Gerudo Desert **Heroes: Link, King Bulblin *Shadow Temple **Heroes: Impa, Ganondorf *Hyrule Castle **Heroes: Link, Ganondorf *Lake Hylia **Heroes: Ruto, Ganondorf *Ganon's Castle **Heroes: Link, Ganon *Twilight Castle **Heroes: Link, Zant *Castle Town **Heroes: Zelda, Ganondorf *Arbiter's Grounds **Heroes: Link, Death Sword *Castle Town (destroyed) **Heroes: Sheik, Darknut (Temple of Time mini-boss) *Darkius's Castle **Heroes: Link, Darkius *Darkius's Castle (battlegrounds) **Heroes: Link, Darkius Gametypes Conquest In Conquest mode, the objective is simple: Have your side reach a certain amount of points, or conquer all the Command Posts. Whichever side that gets to an amount of points (decided by the player in Options), or conquers all of the Command Posts, will win. When a team gets to a mark (a certain amount of points decided by the player), then any Player with the most amount of points will be given the option to play as a hero. If a team conquers a Command Post, the other team is able to take it over if only their units are close to it. Triforce Grab In Triforce Grab, there are three Triforce pieces in the middle of the map. Each side captures a Triforce piece and brings it to their base, but their movement is slowed down. Each Unit is capable of taking the Triforce pieces from the enemy base and bring it to their base. Whichever team that has the most pieces in their base will win. Assault In Assault, all Players can play as any hero for their side (Evil Players get Zant, Ganon, Ganondorf, Volvagia, etc., Good Players get Link, Sheik, Darunia, Ruto, etc.), assisted by CPUs that play as their sides Units (Bulblins, Bokoblins, Shadow Beasts, Hyrule Knights, etc.). The objective is simple: Get the most points before the enemy team. Hero/Unit locations Most Units and Heroes can only be playable in locations that match where they come from. For example, when a Player is given a choice to play as a hero, the hero is determined by the map, for example, on Ganondorf's side, King Bulblin can only be played as in the Gerudo Desert levels, and Zant can only be played as in the Twilight Realm. The only exception is in Assault mode, where all Heroes are playable As for Units, Shadow Beasts are only playable in Twilight Princess maps, and Poes can only be played as in the Shadow Temple and Arbiter's Grounds. Other Each character or unit has their own special ability. For example, ReDeads and Shadow Beasts can shriek loudly (though it has to recharge after a use), paralyzing nearby enemies for 3 seconds. Similarly, Queen Gohma is capable of climbing on walls and laying Gohma Larvae that will follow her around until her death or theirs. Other characters and units, such as Ruto and Zoras, are capable of breathing underwater, making it ineffective to knock them into deep bodies of water (where most other units or heroes cannot survive). Some units, like ReDeads, can only be played as in certain areas (similar to the Shadow Beasts only showing up in the Twilight Princess maps) where it is dark, like the Shadow Temple, Arbiter's Grounds, and the destroyed version of Castle Town. Additionally, characters like Poes can attempt to possess enemies; they will turn into a cloud form and enter the nearest enemy unit, prompting both players (or one player and a CPU) to constantly press a button. If the victim succeeds, they force the Poe out and it dies; if the Poe wins, they possess the victim, who dies, and the body takes on a darker form. Similarly, ReDeads can grapple victims and attempt to suck out their life; if the victim wins the quick-time event, they force the ReDead off and snap its neck. If the ReDead wins, it will suck their life out and heal itself. Time periods vary from map to map. For example, the Great Deku Tree will be in the OOT time (as will the types of units used and their appearances), and the Twilight Castle will be set in the TP time. Likewise, Castle Town (destroyed) will be set in the time period of Twilight Princess.